Pose!
by Michiko165
Summary: They're in front of the camera. Frau was smiling, but Teito? He was blushing furiously. Sorry for suck at summarizing and grammars. But please read and review. Frau x Teito


**DISCLAIMER :** 07-Ghost _(sadly)_ isn't mine. If it is, I'm going to make more and more Frau x Teito. LOL.

It's my 4th fictions, and 2nd fictions about Frau x Teito. Try to imagine this story in your head. I hope you'll laugh (as I did) and enjoy this fict.

Again, sorry for my suck grammars, I really bad at them. Is there anyone who want to help me as a beta? xD xD ~

Anyway!

Thank you for my readers, please read and leave some feed-back.

E.N.J.O.Y!

*********

"Nee, onii-chan! C'mon move closer!" A girl with camera in her hands shouted.

"What?! HOW?! We're close enough, can't you see?!" Teito said in protest tone while his face started to burned up.

"Hey, Brat! Lemme teach you somethin'. You CAN NOT talk to all ladies in this world in that manner, you hear me?" Frau said and started to move closer to Teito. Now you could really hear all the girls' scream all over the cafe which made Teito even more nervous.

"Wa-wait Frau! Don't be so close! And this is illegal!"" Teito protested again. But Frau only smirked and said "Nah, this isn't, brat. We NEED money, you know. And we're working right now. It's not like we're stealing something, right?" Frau lifted up Teito's chin with his hand, and once again; fan-girls scream. "Beside master will give us extra bonus if we can get all this girls. I don't mind though, I love being surrounded by these beautiful ladies~" Frau said again while blow-kissed the girls. Teito sighed.

"But I'm not YOU. And whose fault is it that we have to get a part time job?" Teito tried to ignore the scream all over him, even though his cheeks already burned-up.

Frau tried to make a desprate-manner in his looks, but it seems it was failed. He said "Fine. It's my fault. But we're doing this journey together right? With Capella also. You will not let him to do this job, will you? So when hard-ships come, we will help each other, right?". Teito eyes widened. So Frau still remember what he promised. "Listen, brat. I told you that I'm going to protect you no matter what, right? Even it will cost my own life". This last sentence made Teito's heart beating faster.

Right, they needed money after their room have been messed up by a robber, and all their things there were gone. Everything. Included Frau's wallet, Teito's back-pack, and Capella's little pouch. Thanks to Frau for forgotting to lock the door. So, want it or not, they have to work. No work? No money. Luckily Frau had an acquaintance in this town. An owner of a cafe. So they decided to get some money there. At first Teito knew that it's not enough, but the kind-hearted master offer a GREAT cashes IF they could attracted more female costumers. Why female? Blah. Teito didn't have enough time to thinking about that fucking things. He just NEED money to eat this night. So yeah, Teito and Frau accept the offer, and working as a waiters. What about Cappella? He got his own job to look after their room and MADE sure that he lock the door.

But now Teito was wondering. Waiter should be serving costumers, and the blah-blah-blahs, you know that, right? But now, they were sitting on the sofa, doing some naughty pose, acting like a lame photo models, but it's kinda work to attracted those girls.

"Nee nee nee~ Onii-chan! May I know your name?" Girl with pink stripped white shirt asked Frau.

"Sure, pretty. Mine is Frau, and he's Teito. Don't forget to leave some tip to this cafe, will you?" Frau winked her, and all of them scream like "KYAAAAAA! Of courseeee!!".

Teito sweat-dropped and said. "Hey, perverted-bishop! I don't think this is okay."

Frau was about to answer the question but one of the girl 'accidentally' pushed Frau to Teito, and he was on top Teito. This position made the cafe even more and more and mooore crowded.

"H-hey! What'cha doing?! Hurry up and get up!" Teito blush even more when he realized how close the distance between them.

"I'd love to-" Frau was cut off by another female voice behind him. "Hey Onii-chan! Lick him!"

"Wha-? This brat?!" Frau eyes wdened. "Hey hey hey, this is getting dangerous and naughty, ladies." He said. But another voice said; "5 dollars for licking him!".

Teito was in his panic mode. "F-frau, waaait! You're not going to do that, are you?"

Frau raised one eyebrow. "5 dollars, brat. Why not?". He leaned down, pinned Teito down with his hands, and licked his right cheek, down to his neck. Another scream. Especially when the girls saw Teito's moan and his red cheek.

"Thanks for your hard work, Teito. It's sweet. I mean. You." Frau smirked. He didn't really hate this job. In some way, he actually like it. Especially when he saw the blushed and cute face of Teito's. "F-frau, stop it!" was all Teito could say.

Now they can hear like "5 dollars for kiss him on his lips!". Frau shouted back; "5 dollars? Babe, no way. Why? Because it's getting more and more hot." Frau said in his husky tone. She said immediately "Okay! 10 dollars then!"

Frau smirked again and said "deal." Then move closer and closer to do his job.

If Teito could be anny redder, he will. He couldn't say a thing because it was happened too fast.

"Wa-wait, Fra—"

Frau captured his lips.

*********

"Oi, damn-brat. Are you still mad at me?" Frau asked Teito while they're back to their house, their room actually.

"Shut up, you perverted-bishop! It's ALL your fault! Can't imagine I really did that embarassing things! It's just like you're selling me for money!" Teito was in his angry mode. "Besides! I'm not a brat!"

"Okay okay okay, I'm sorry, it's my fault.." He apologized, but sounded not like one, and he got no answer. So he tried to say something else. "Look, we've got a bunch of cashes. At least be happy for a bit!"

Still no answer.

"Brat?" He asked.

No answer.

"Fine. Teito.." He sighed.

Still no answer, usually Teito will blushed when Frau addressed him on that name. Getting depressed because getting no answer from the brown-haired boy, he caught Teito hand and pulled him into a hug. Of course Teito said something like "get off from me!" and "release me!" and some other protests, but Frau had no intention to do so.

"Listen. I told you before I'm going to protect you. Do you believe me? I will never ever sell you, Teito. Never." Frau said softly which made Teito calmed down.

"........yeah. But, really?" Teito looked up and met Frau's blue eyes, nearly get lost in them.

"Yeah. Really." Frau smiled.

After a minutes of silence, Frau broke them.

"So, now we're fine?"

Teito nodded.

"Really?"

He nodded again.

"Good. Now, how about....." Frau paused a moment.

"what?" Teito curious.

"...another kiss?" Frau smirked.

"DAMN YOU PERVERTED BISHOP. I KNOW I CAN'T TRUST YOU. NEVER EVER." Was all Teito said while giving Frau's some punches and kicks.

*********

Blah, I wanna make it a lil bit humor, but it turned into fluffy thingy. Do you mind it?

Anyway, I think I'm having my hiatus. A lot of school stuffs waiting for me. Sigh.

Please give me some riviews.

Yours truly,

Michiko


End file.
